Nightfall
by Zantana
Summary: Discontinued. I'm sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is the redone version of my other Twilight story, "The Only One". **

**This will be a Bella/Demetri story, as there seems to be a few amounts of these stories. It will not contain OCs that is vital to the plot. Other pairings include Felix/Heidi, Chelsea/Afton, and so on. **

**I mustn't reveal too much! *Gets shifty eyed* **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part, character, or the plot of Twilight. All I own is the plot of this story.**

* * *

_Now I know that I can't make you stay_

_But where's your heart?_

_But where's your heart?_

_But where's your?_

_And I know there's nothing I could say_

_To change that part_

_To change that part_

_To change_

_So many bright lights to cast a shadow, but can I speak?_

_Well, is it hard understanding I'm incomplete?_

_A life that's so demanding, I get so weak_

_A love that's so demanding, I can't speak_

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_

_Nothing you could say can stop me going home_

_Can you see my eyes are shining bright_

'_Cause I'm out here on the other side_

_Of a jet black hotel mirror and I'm so weak_

_Is it hard understanding I'm incomplete?_

_A love that's so demanding I get weak_

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_

_Nothing you could say can stop me going home_

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_

_Nothing you could say can stop me going home_

_These bright lights have always blinded me_

_These bright lights have always blinded me_

_I say_

_I see you lying next to me_

_With words I thought I'd never speak_

_Awake and unafraid_

_Asleep or dead_

_(How can I see, I see you lying)_

_'Cause I see you lying next to me_

_(How can I see, I see you lying)_

_With words I thought I'd never speak_

_(How can I see, I see you lying)_

_Awake and unafraid_

_(How can I see, I see you lying)_

_Asleep or dead!_

_'Cause I see you lying next to me_

_With words I thought I'd never speak_

_Awake and unafraid_

_Asleep or dead!_

_'Cause I see you lying next to me_

_With words I thought I'd never speak_

_Awake and unafraid_

_Asleep or dead!_

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_(Or dead!)_

_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

_(Or dead!)_

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_(Or dead!)_

_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

_(Or dead!)_

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_(Or dead!)_

_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

_~ Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance ~_

* * *

~ Forks, Washington – Approximately two months since Edward's leaving. Bella's POV: ~

I woke to the 'pitter-patter' of the rain on the roof of my home. It was just another day in my horrible life. I slowly rolled over to face my alarm clock, and I mentally groaned as I saw the red letters of 4:03 flashing back at me. It was too early to get up, but the nightmares that constantly plagued me woke me up this early.

My life had been the same cycle since the supposed love of my life, Edward, had left me two months ago. Every morning I had woken up covered in sweat and gasping for air, reliving the memories of that fateful night, just in a nightmare format. It seemed hopeless for ma and my future.

My father, Charlie Swan, was worried about my mental stability. I often heard on the phone with my mother debating about sending me to Florida with Renée and Phil. But I didn't want that. I wanted to stay here, at Forks.

I slowly got up and walked down the hall of my father's home, listening to the sound of my footsteps as I reached my destination. The bathroom.

Everything was pristine, just as I expected. I made my way over to the mirror, and a broken gasp broke from my parched lips.

If only I had known what I had done to myself, and it's true extent.

My pale skin, once described as pale as a vampire's, looked as if I were a person who had an illness. My brown hair was dull and matted, compared to the shine Alice had insisted I maintained. My face and body seemed skeletal, as I never had good eating habits before, and it worsened after Edward's leaving.

Just the thought of his name hurt, but a new revelation hit me as I realized the truth.

He had once explained the concept of soul mates to me. Soul mates were meant for each other, and were like two halves to a whole. If Edward truly was my soul mate, then why had he left me? It seemed as if it were impossible for soul mates to be a part this long after meeting, or at least from what Edward had told me.

A tear fell from my eyes, and soon a waterfall of tears was unleashed down my pale, yet broken face. A sob broke through me, and the woman in the mirror mimicked me, almost as if she were mocking my actions.

Why had Edward lied to me? Was I not good enough? My thoughts whirled through my head, as the sobs broke through my barriers. I felt used and dirty, like a play toy.

It was a good thing Charlie wasn't home. He would have sent me to a therapist immediately for this, another thing I wouldn't want.

I wiped my tears away as I stood up on shaky legs. I wasn't going to let myself cry over a man who lied to me. I wasn't going to cry over the Cullens anymore. No, I was going to be who I am. Isabella Marie Swan.

But first, I needed to rekindle my friends at school first. I walked slowly back to my room and picked up my messenger bag full of my textbooks and binders.

I pulled on a black 'My Chemical Romance' t-shirt, regular skinny jeans, and a pair of converse on in record time. I didn't bother to accessorize as I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked out the door and locked it securely.

I slung my bag onto the passenger seat of my truck, and revved the engine. I felt my heartbeat increase at the shock of the noise of the engine, and then slow down again as I grimly smiled.

The monotonous Forks scenery flew by, and I found myself at the school pretty quickly. I found my old friends pretty quickly, minus Lauren. Lauren had stabbed them all in the back when she made friends with people she deemed more 'cool'.

As I walked closer to them, Jessica stopped jabbering away, and they all stopped to stare at me. I felt my confidence shatter at their blank stares, and the cool response they seemed to give me at a first glance.

"Do you need something, Bella?" Angela softly asked, her gentle brown eyes shining with warmth. Ben, Eric, Mike, and Jessica all stared at me from behind her, no doubt thinking that the crazy girl has finally come to them.  
I took a deep breath just to calm myself. I had planned this moment out in the car several times, but the words jumbled up in my head.

"Guys, I'm sorry how I've been for the past few months. I've been a horrible friend, and I never should have done that. Will you all forgive me?" These words seemed to pour out of my mouth, and I began to wonder, where was this side of me hidden?

They all stared at me, dumbfounded. I had no doubt that I had shocked them into this stupor, and I began to fidget with my hands as I waited for at least one of them to respond.

Angela was the first to break out of the stupor, and her face was red for some odd reason, though I shouldn't be the one talking. "Bella, I'm glad to see you be yourself again! It hurt me to see you that way, and just because of Edward's selfish actions! Of course, I was never mad at you!" She rambled with a small smile, and she then hugged me with her eyes shining happily.

Ben and Eric just smiled and nodded, while Mike decided to take the more emotional route on the word choice.

"Arizona, I couldn't help but to feel hurt when you rejected me for Edward. It hurt me to see you that way, but now I've come to terms that I just want to see you happy. Not as a lover or boyfriend, as a friend. I accept your apology."

Angela, Jessica, and surprisingly Eric let out small 'Awwws" at his confession/statement, while I just stood there shocked. Mike Newton had confessed. He. Confessed.

After a moment of silence, a smile formed over my face. "Thanks, Mikey." I used his dreaded nickname just to taunt him, and he let out a small laugh.

"Don't even go there." He said with his pointer finger shaking in a naughty motion.

I turned to Jessica next; she had been silent the whole time. I saw that she had been studying me closely, no doubt that she was checking if I was being genuine. I aimed a small smile in her direction, which she returned. The most surprising part was that it was genuine as well.

"Bella, I accept your apology." Her words made me feel warm inside, I was accepted by my friends once more, even after me messing up everything after Edward's leaving.

I felt complete for once, for the first time since the Cullens had abandoned me.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think of this…..? **

**Should I continue or not with this redo…..? **


	2. Chapter 2

**This story will be in Bella's POV unless I say otherwise.**

**Betcha most of my readers are like, "What the fuck? She's doing a FIFTH story?" **

* * *

_You say you feel so down_

_Every time I turn around_

_And you say you should've been gone by now_

_And you, you think that everything's wrong_

_You ask me how to carry on_

_We'll make it through another day just hold on._

_Cause life starts now._

_You've done all the things that could kill you somehow_

_And you're so far down_

_But you will survive it somehow because life starts now._

_I hate to see you fall down_

_I'll pick you up off of the ground_

_I've watched the weight of your world come down_

_And now it's your chance to move on_

_Change the way you've lived for so long_

_You find the strength you've had inside all along._

_Cause life starts now._

_You've done all the things that could kill you somehow and you're so far down_

_But you will survive it somehow because life starts now._

_All this pain_

_Take this life and make it yours._

_All this hate take your heart and let it love again._

_You will survive it somehow._

_Life starts now._

_You've done all the things that could kill you somehow and you're so far down._

_Life starts now._

_You've done all the things that could kill you somehow and you're so far down._

_Life starts now._

_~ Life Starts Now by Three Days Grace ~_

* * *

As the next two years dragged on, I found myself preparing for college even further than before. Sure, there were rivalries such as my rivalry with Lauren Mallory, but it had its great moments.

The Cullens never came back, but I was content even without them there. Sure, I still missed them all, but I had moved on from them leaving me. In the end, they were just selfish assholes to me for following Edward after he left.

I made friends with Jacob Black, and soon found out his secret on a trip to Edward's and my meadow. The La Push pack and I were on good terms now. I provided the info; they protected me from Victoria, who was still out to get me.

My social circle of friends stuck closely together, and we were all inseparable. To others, we were the 'emos' and 'nerds', but to each other we were the closest things to salvation for each other.

I found out my new passion for singing, dancing, and acting and I realized that I wanted to be serious about it. I wanted to go to a college specializing in these majors and a great college while I was at it.

So, I applied to the University of Music in Italy. I needed a change of scenery, and it was world renowned for its music programs, as it only specialized in the music and acting majors. The university was located in an old city in the heart of Italy, Volterra. I knew Edward had warned me about that specific area, but I didn't care. He was nothing to me now.

I already knew Italian, as I had grown up speaking it, so I was prepared for that. But I knew the hardest part was getting accepted into the school.

The University only accepted one round of students for a large semester for four years. Only a certain amount of students were accepted for each program/major, and connections didn't matter to this school. You had to have talent to get in, or you would not be eligible to even consider getting into this school.

I knew I was going to have to work hard to outshine all of the other applicants from around the world, so I increased my time in the drama club and choir. I even learnt to play the acoustic guitar in my free time.

I had shown everyone in my school wrong with my change of heart after Edward's leaving, and my time to shine was in my senior year, just at the end of my time at high school.

It was a school show, the seniors' only concert. It was the week before graduation, and prom had already occurred. My group ditched the prom, as it was deemed as a waste of time. The choir, Showstoppers, Orchestra, and Band were performing for the final time in the Forks high school auditorium. We all were pumped for the concert, and I knew a representative from the University had come to see my performance.

The Orchestra performed first, and I could see Angela's sad face at the end of it as she rose from her seat with her violin in hand. The orchestra played beautiful, yet sad melodies, no doubt showing their mourning about leaving the school, and showing their eagerness to move on from being a child to a person entering a new life.

The school band performed next, and I listened eagerly. Band music has always fascinated me for some odd reason, but when I was in my school band back in 5th grade, I tried to play the trombone and failed horribly. So naturally, I quit as soon as I got to middle school. And, with my old self, I probably would have killed myself with the trombone.

But these students could play like professionals, though I doubt all of them would continue to play their instruments throughout their lives. Then again, I didn't have a professional ear, so they may have sounded good to me, but not a professional. So I stand corrected my previous statement

They played three majestic pieces: "Fate of the Gods", "Firestorm", and "Whirlwinds". As soon as the final piece was finished, the entire band leaped to their feet and screamed, "LET'S GO BAND!"

I could barely hear the performances from the girls Showstoppers dressing room, where I was being prepped for my performances, but I could still hear enough to judge them.

Angel, a student with a talent for dressing and makeup, was working on me diligently. My hair was placed into a messy, yet elegant looking bun that had my bangs framing my face perfectly. I had a white dress shirt on with a red vest over that, and a black bowtie was over that. My black dress pants irritated the hell out of me, but I had to put up with them for now. My heels annoyed me the most, but I was grateful that I could actually achieve keeping balance in them.

Before I knew it, the Showstoppers were next, and I had to calm my racing heart down quickly. I tugged at my red vest and black bowtie nervously as the group slowly made their way on stage.

Our first song was "Sing" by My Chemical Romance. I had the main female part with female backing vocals, while a boy named Jamie had main male part. Everyone else was singing the magnificent chorus. I saw Jessica wink at me from her spot at the end of the row of Showstoppers. Yes, Jessica Stanley was in Showstoppers. She was admitted in right after Mike and she started to date each other. Apparently she had a talent for singing, but she was not that great at dancing. It was a good thing you didn't have to intricately dance in this particular group.

**(A/N: This version of "Sing" is by the Glee Cast! Check it out! But the original IS better…) **

As I heard the intro, I took a deep breath before starting to sing my part, my voice cutting through the intro like a knife to butter. I barely recognized my own voice as I sung the first lyric.

"Sing it out, boy you got to see what tomorrow brings."

Jamie sang his part next, his smooth voice delivering the lyrics just as planned. "Sing it out, girl, you got to be what tomorrow brings."

"For every time that they want to count you out." I cut in, my voice breaking in perfectly with the instrumentals in the background.

"Use your voice," Jamie sang, and managed to continue while I cut into Jamie's lyric with an "Oooooh…"

We sang the next part together, fitting in perfectly with our different tones.

"Every single time you open up your mouth!"

Up until this point, everyone else had remained still, but the chorus was coming up, so we made a diagonal line and made a wave-like pattern occur.

"Sing it for the boys! Sing it for the girls! Every time that you lose sing it for the world! Sing it from the heart! Sing it 'till you're nuts! Sing it for the ones who'll hate your guts! Sing it for the deaf! Sing it for the blind, sing about everyone who left you behind! Sing it for the world! Sing it for the world!" All of our voices melted into this beautiful chorus, making it as perfect as we had originally planned it.

Jamie and I began our solo parts, beginning together, and then I left it just for him. We circled around each other in tango-like moves, but never actually touching each other.

"Sing it out, boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow needs."

The same happened with the next lyrics, but reversed.

"Sing it out, girl, they're gonna kill what tomorrow brings."

Jamie sang a solo, but everyone else backed him up in vocals.  
"You've got to make a choice, if the music drowns you out, and raise your voice, every single time they try and shut your mouth!"

The chorus started up again, the enchanting harmony echoing off of the walls.

"Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls, every time that you lose it sing it for the world! Sing it from the heart, sing it till you're nuts, sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts! Sing it for the deaf; sing it for the blind, sing about everyone that you left behind! Sing it for the world, sing it for the world!"

Now it was time for my solo, but with the chorus backing me up as well. I could feel the beads of sweat fall down my face as the sweltering heat beat down on my face.

"Cleaned-up corporation progress, dying in the process. Children that can talk about it, living on the web ways. People moving sideways; sell it till your last days. buy yourself the motivation, generation nothing! Nothing but a dead scene, product of a white dream. I am not the singer that you wanted, but a dancer. I refuse to answer, talk about the past, sir and wrote it for the ones who want to get away!"

I realized something after I sang that. This song could really relate to my life perfectly. I took a breath after singing all of that, and Jamie cut in with his shout of,

"KEEP RUNNING!"

Jamie and I ran across the stage, I went to the left side; he went to the right side. The chorus went up a final time, and I could feel the adrenaline rush as I belted it out a final time.

"Sing it for the boys, Sing it for the girls, every time that you lose it sing it for the world! Sing it from the heart, sing it till you're nuts, sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts! Sing it for the deaf, sing it for the blind, sing about everyone that you left behind! Sing it for the world, Sing it for the world. You've got to see what tomorrow brings! Sing it for the world, sing it for the world! Yeah, you've got to be what tomorrow needs! Sing it for the world, sing it for the world!"

As soon as we ended, we managed to align ourselves in a straight line with our hands thrown up in the air aligned with each other. The audience was stunned for a moment, and I took that time to glance across it.

In the back I saw the entire wolf pack with their imprints and Billy gawking at me. I sent a small smirk their way, and I knew they saw it from the way Leah seemed to crack up laughing. I saw Charlie in the front row, trying to wipe his tears of pride away but failing horribly. In his right hand was a camcorder, and there was no doubt he was recording me at that exact moment. I wanted to wave, but I couldn't break the conduct of what we were doing with our hands.

Slowly, but surely, a person in the audience started clapping their hands. A chain reaction occurred, and soon the auditorium was full of hooting, cat calls, and clapping.

A grin broke over my face as I heard this, and then all of us straightened up and prepared for our next song.

The night flew by fast, and before I knew it, it was time to go home. I grabbed my bag and walked over to Charlie to get ready to go to an after party at the Newton's home. Of course, nearly everyone in the small town was actually invited to the party, as the entire population was about 1,000 itself.

* * *

~ Newton Home – Later that night ~

Our little social circle was huddled in Mike's room, discussing our plans for the future.

"I sent my application for Washington State University, and guess what?" Angela squealed with a grin, her brown eyes lighting up with joy. It was slightly obvious what her good news was.

"You got in?!" Jessica squealed, clapping her hands together. Angela immediately nodded, and the two of them and I hugged while squealing. The men watched us while laughing at our antics.

"But I'm won't be with you…." Angela whispered as she took Ben's hand in her own, and he squeezed her hand gently.

"Guess what?" He whispered in her ear, but everyone else could still hear them pretty easily. He wasn't trying to hide anything from us, so he wouldn't lower his voice.

"What?" Angela whispered back, her ears perked up for his next words as she stared him with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm going there too!" Ben shouted as he hugged his girlfriend in his arms. She squealed as she hugged him back with just as much force.

Jessica fell back into Mike's arms, and I just awkwardly stared at the four of them, and Eric was doing just the same thing as I was. We glanced at each other at the corner of our eyes, and we both knew how awkward it would be to interrupt the lovebirds.

"So~!" Jessica trilled after a moment, and I flinched at how high her voice got. It hurt my ears at that volume, and afterwards it left a ringing sound echoing in my ears. "Bells, where are you going to college?"

"Well…." I kind of didn't want to tell my friends about where I wanted to go. I was afraid of their reactions.

"C'mon! Spit it out!" Eric surprisingly squealed. I gave him a weird glance before sighing and saying where I wanted to go.

"The University of Music in Italy." As soon as I said this, all of their eyebrows went shooting into their hairlines. I let out a chuckle as soon as I realized it was at the exact same time.

"Don't be afraid to admit it, Bells! We would've been madder if you just left for Italy than telling us!" Mike said, and his voice was reaching a high pitched tone from the way Jessica was clutching his shirt to the point of choking.

"Thanks guys." I said as we did a group hug, all of us smiling and laughing.

This was a moment I would never forget in my entire life. No matter how short it may be, I will cherish these times we had together.

* * *

~ A Week Later- Two Hours before Graduation ~

I sighed as I stared at myself in the mirror. My appearance had drastically changed, as Jessica had dragged me out to get highlights done against my will. So now my hair had natural looking blonde highlights in it. Surprisingly, I'm actually starting to enjoy them with little to no regrets.

But, the only thing I regret, is that she made me get a nose piercing! It was just a small stud, and I can't help but to get annoyed by it at times.

"BELLS!" I heard Charlie shout from downstairs, and with the roll of my eyes I screamed back,

"WHAT DAD?"

"YOU'RE RESULTS FOR THE UNIERSITY IN ITALY HAS ARRIVED!" My eyes widened as soon as I heard this. It was time for the moment of truth, finally! I raced down the steps, two at a time, but at the final step I just had to trip flat onto my face.

"You alright kiddo?" Charlie asked me from his spot at the door, mail in his hand. I ignored him and jumped back up, raced towards him, and literally ripped the official envelope out of his hands. "You're awfully eager." He stated the obvious as he threw the rest of the mail on the side table and I carefully opened the seal from the university.

I pulled an official looking paper out of the envelope, and then promptly dropped it on the ground. I could feel my face get beet red from shock, this truly wasn't I had expected.

"You didn't make it, did you?" Charlie asked quietly, and his brown eyes shone with sadness. All he had wanted is for me to follow my dreams and to be happy. This was my only wish.

"I MADE IT!" I screeched after a brief moment of silence, and he gawked at my mood swing, and then he just let out a slight nervous laugh. But I could tell he was slightly sad when he heard that I made it in.

"Scared me there, kiddo." He muttered as he hugged me, and I enjoyed the feeling of his embrace, as I didn't have much longer to enjoy it.

Graduation flew by, and before I knew it, it was time to leave for Volterra. I was excited, but also mournful at the same time. I didn't want to leave my friends and father, but I anticipated receiving such a higher education in the arts, which were my life in a way. Or I had made it into my life in the more recent days.

I remember the salty tears streaming down my face, and I held my head high as I entered the terminal. My messenger bag contained Wuthering Heights, my phone, and my iPod. I had tucked my laptop and other valuables away and into my suitcase when I had packed.

Charlie's broken face remained in my mind, but I pushed it to the side for the moment. I needed to focus on my studies in Italy, and that was going to be a major distraction if I truly wanted to succeed.

Look out Italy, Isabella Swan has come to kick all of your asses to the ground.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 2- Leaving **

**Please review and PLEASE GIVE ME SOME CRITICISM! I NEED SOMETHING TO IMPROVE ALL OF THIS! **

**Thank you for your time and consideration though, I truly do appreciate it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three of the notorious Nightfall! **

**Yeah, took me a bit of time to write this. It took some My Chemical Romance, Avenged sevenfold, and Linkin Park music videos to get me with some inspiration to actually write and publish this.**

* * *

_This world will never be what I expected_

_And if I don't belong who would have guessed it_

_I will not leave alone everything that I own_

_To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late_

_Even if I say it'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_

_Now and again we try to just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_No one will ever see this side reflected_

_And if there's something wrong who would have guessed it?_

_And I have left alone everything that I own_

_To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late_

_Even if I say it'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_

_Now and again we try to just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_The world we knew won't come back_

_The time we've lost can't get back_

_The life we had won't be ours again_

_This world will never be what I expected_

_And if I don't belong_

_Even if I say it'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_

_Now and again we try to just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_It's not too late, it's never too late_

_~ Never Too Late by Three Days Grace ~_

* * *

~ Plane- 3 hours later- Bella's Point of view ~

It has been approximately three hours since the plane left Seattle. I had lost track of where we were; I had no reason to keep track anyways.

I was bored as I stared out at the blue skies. I didn't want to waste my iPod or phone's batteries. I still had at least a day left on this damned plane. I also didn't read Wuthering Heights, as there was a limit on how often I could read it.

I felt the claustrophobia kick in as I realized how long I would have to be on this plane. Hopefully the next stop would be soon, which I believed to be in Baltimore, Maryland.

My prayers were answered immediately, as the intercom crackled to life with the pilot's smooth voice cheerfully telling us our current situation.

"All passengers heading to Italy, our first and final stop have been reached. Please exit the plane in an orderly fashion, and be prepared to reenter in approximately two hours. Enjoy your stay!" The pilot ended, but I could tell the forced cheerfulness he put into his tone. I had a knack for noticing people's true intentions, except vampires of course.

There weren't that many people on the plane, and it was pretty quick procedure to exit the terminal. I had my messenger bag slung over my shoulder recklessly, and all I needed was some energy.

I sighed as I glanced around the sunny airport. A green sign caught my eye, and I grinned as I saw the small Starbucks nestled in the corner. A coffee was just what I needed in this situation.

I quickly walked over to the empty counter, and the salesgirl behind it looked annoyed at my presence.

"Can I help you?" She asked, and a perfect blonde eyebrow rose in annoyance. She popped her gum once more as she stared me down.

I could feel my eye twitch at this girl's behavior, but I let it go almost immediately.

"May I have a caramel Frappuccino?" I asked, and my tone was strained from my withholding my annoyance. Thankfully, she completed the task pretty quickly, and I nearly ran out of there.

I sat down in the waiting area near the terminal, and pulled out my phone. I sipped my drink as I listened to the dial tone for a few moments, then Charlie's gruff voice sounded over the phone.

"Hello?" He grumbled, evidently just waking up. I immediately felt guilty, as I didn't want to interrupt his precious sleep time.

"Oh Ch-dad! Did I just wake you up?" I exclaimed, I had forgotten the three hour time difference.

"Yeah, Bells, but it doesn't matter to me if I get to hear your voice again." Another pang of sadness hit me; I had caused my own father grief over my decision to come to this college, to follow my dreams.

"Da-" I began, but he cut me off immediately with what I was about to ask him.

"I know what you're thinking, Bella. You think that I'm mourning over you leaving." The tiredness in Charlie's voice seemed to leave as he said this. I didn't respond as I heard him sigh over the phone.

"Don't beat yourself up over this. I love you, and try to have fun. I need to go to work." The tired tone came back, and now it was my turn to sigh.

"Bye dad. Love you." I said as I pressed the end button, and dropped it on the table. I groaned as I pressed my forehead onto the cool tabletop, and left it there.

There was a lot I needed to consider now, and I needed to make some decisions fast.

* * *

~ 2 Hours Later- On the Plane ~

I had spent the entire two hours in the waiting area, and at least the airport had WIFI. Without it, I would have driven myself insane with boredom.

The plane was still somewhat empty, but I was happy about that fact. This way, there were fewer people to bother me. It seemed as if most of the passengers were going to Italy on official business, not pleasure. I seemed to be the youngest on the plane, so I wasn't complaining.

I touched my nose stud gently, as I made a habit of fiddling with it when I was nervous or bored. It was a good thing Jessica didn't make me get a labret, though I was somewhat interested in them. If I had a labret piercing, I would ruin my teeth and lips just from fiddling with the back of the jewelry.

Yes, I had somewhat of a fetish for piercings. I guess when the Cullens left, I gravitated towards the things Edward tried to control me from doing.

Now I found myself interested in more dark clothing and music, such as rock music. When Alice dressed me, I felt like I was forced into all of these preppy clothes, and was never content with my clothing.

But a major change was what scared me. I found myself interested in the girl who was known as the punk or emo to the rest of town. Her name is unimportant, as she graduated a year ago. But what I remembered about her were all of the piercings that decorated her face.

From what I remembered, which wasn't much; she had snakebite studs, a nose stud, and an eyebrow piercing. Whenever I passed her in the small hallways of Forks high, I would stare at her in wonder and shock that someone would do that to their face. Then Edward would swoop in and drag me away.

I sneer now at the mention of Edward Cullen. I got over him a year ago, exactly two months from the day he had left me. He knew how I trusted him; he manipulated me, and now look where I am. The joke's on you, Eddie.

I believe that it was because the Cullens left the reason I got my rebellious nature. Charlie didn't say anything, but he noticed the subtle changes. I was becoming more independent, and he wasn't going to stop me from being who I truly am.

Now look where that got me. I am now on a plane to Volterra, Italy, for college. My once plain brown hair has blonde highlights, I have a nose stud, two ears studs, and I feel confident in whom I truly am.

I rustled through my bag as I felt my hand grip around the object I was looking for. I pulled out my iPod and placed the ear buds delicately in my ears. I pressed the shuffle button with my thumb, and sank back into my seat as I heard the guitar gently start the first song.

I wanted to groan as I heard the first lyric. Just perfect, and just with that conversation with Charlie. As soon as I heard something I didn't like, I was going to the next song.

"You are never coming home!" As soon as I heard Gerard Way sing this lyric, I pressed the next button. I didn't even want to think of the possibility of me never coming home to Charlie. As if I didn't feel guilty enough already leaving my father alone in Forks, even though he had Sue. I smiled sadly as I thought of him with Sue. Leah, Seth, and I agreed that they were in love with each other, and we agreed halfheartedly. Their father had just died, and they didn't want to accept the fact that their mother was already seeing another man.

The next song was alright for me, and I listened to Jared Leto's soothing voice as I closed my eyelids.

"Come break me down!" The lyrics echoed through my head as I felt my eyelids become heavy, and I fell into the dark abyss.

All I could comprehend was the pain. It was throughout my body, and it was as if it were consuming me. I wanted to scream, but nothing would come out of my open mouth.

My first senses to come back were sight and sound, and what I saw somewhat horrified me. It was Edward; he was hunched over something on the floor. My eyes widened in horror as he turned around, his eyes glowing an eerie crimson.

I wanted to scream once more as he blurred out of existence, revealing Charlie's corpse on the floor. I wanted to rush over and lay over his cold body, but I couldn't move. I was forced to watch this hellish nightmare.

Renée was next, then Angela, Jessica, and so on. I had no tears left to cry by the time Jacob's body slumped to the floor. My fists clenched in anger as I screamed, and everything seemed to shatter, literally.

"Ma'am wake up! WAKE UP!" A voice screamed in my ear.

I jolted upwards with a squeak, and the annoyed flight attendant hovered over me. Her eyes shown with amusement, but her scowl said otherwise.

"We have arrived in Rome. Please exit the plane immediately." She basically ordered as she went down the rows, telling the other passengers the same thing.

I grabbed my bag and exited the plane immediately. It was nighttime in Italy, and I was wide awake. I had a feeling this jet lag was really going to get to me.

I easily found my suitcase in the pickup area, and looked for the designated driver I was assigned to take me to Volterra and the University.

I saw a scowling girl in the corner with a sign, and it said my name on it. I sighed as I walked over to her, and she asked in accented English, "Are you Isabella?"  
I nodded, and she led me through the doors and into a beat up looking car. She didn't even tell me her name, but I didn't care. She had the attitude of a stuck-up girl.

I felt that I didn't belong here as I watched the dark Italian countryside, and by the time we reached Volterra, I felt doubt in myself and what I was doing.

Oh how I hope I'll make it through my college life.

* * *

**End of chapter 3**

**Please review, favorite, or alert. Feel free to drop a review! The mentioned songs are The Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance and The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars...^_^ **


	4. Chapter 4

***Sighs* Well, seems like here is another chapter of Nightfall! Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! ^_^ It's what keeps me going! ^_^ **

**Ugh, typing this up while all sweaty from soccer practice…I REALLY need to shower after this…..**

**I made a cover for the story! Though Bella in my universe is portrayed by Lucy Hale, not Kristen Stewart. I just don't like her, I don't know why though….. Please tell me what you think of the cover I made! ^_^ **

**I had a winter concert on 12/12, so there was a delay in the making of this chapter. My band sounded great though! ^_^ We played a really epic piece called the Dark Fortress Overture, check it out sometime! ^-^ **

**Well, enjoy the chapter I took the time to make for you all! ^_^ **

_**Nightfall- **_**Chapter 4- Threat**

* * *

_Sparkling angel_

_I believe_

_You are my savior_

_In my time of need_

_Blinded by faith_

_I couldn't hear_

_All the whispers_

_The warning's so clear_

_I see the angels_

_I'll lead them to your door_

_There is no escape now_

_Now mercy no more_

_No remorse 'cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart_

_Deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they'd turn to real_

_You broke the promise_

_And made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

_Sparkling angel_

_Couldn't see_

_Your dark intentions_

_Your feelings for me_

_Fallen angel_

_Tell me why?_

_What is the reason?_

_The thorn in your eye_

_I see the angels_

_I'll lead them to your door_

_There is no escape now_

_No mercy no more_

_No remorse 'cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_Could have been forever_

_Now we have reached the end_

_This world may have failed you_

_It doesn't give the reason why_

_You could have chosen_

_A different path of life_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart_

_Deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they'd turn in to real_

_You broke a promise_

_And made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

_Could have been forever_

_Now we have reached the end_

_~ Angels by Within Temptation ~_

* * *

~ Volterra, Italy- A month later ~

The streets of the older section of Volterra truly were beautiful at night. This was a first experience for me, and I truly was enjoying it as I felt the cobblestones beneath my feet. My flat boots made my footsteps seem silent, but I knew my footsteps were truly never going to be silent.

It has been a month since I left Forks for college. I still felt disconnected from my normal life, but I felt like I somewhat belonged here now, though I felt like an outcast at times.

My dorm was exclusive to only myself. As much as I wished for a roommate, I would never exactly get one. Though it was only my first month at this school, I had no friends to accompany me. I preferred solitude during my month, as I was handed work immediately to learn and finish. Before we could actually start our actual assignments during the term, we had to learn all of these fancy terms for certain words, and there was going to be a huge test on them. If you failed, you could not move on to the more active assignments. Thus, I was working my ass off so I could actually prosper.

True, this was a school for the talented, but I felt as if didn't belong at this school. It was located on the Eastern district of the city, where all of the newer buildings were. I didn't like that much, as I enjoyed seeing the older architecture of the ancient city, compared to the mall and fancy modern buildings that inhabited the part of the city I lived in.

The other people at my school had dancing and singing competitions at lunch, but I never participated. They were so much talented than I am, so I wasn't going to even bother trying to get myself noticed at this school. I wanted to be another face in the crowd; I didn't want to be noticed anymore.

But let's speed forward, to where I am now. As I mentioned, I am currently walking the streets of the city, more specifically the older part of the city. It was a Saturday afternoon, so I had off for the weekend from the immense schoolwork. I could feel the pressure getting to me as I sat down on a cool, stone bench. I put my face in my hands as I sighed heavily. I could feel the pressure as I massaged my temple, and I let out another small sigh. The loads of schoolwork, the thought of going back to the college seemed to bare weight on my shoulders, and it didn't help my current situation.

My behavior didn't attract the notice of the locals, as they milled around with their usual tasks. Shops bustled with tourists, and the noisy banter from outdoor cafes and restaurants could easily be heard from my spot. Children ran around the square, shrieking in joy and blissfulness, while their parents ran after them with weary faces. The ancient buildings were spectacular, magnificent in their own way.

This had become the epitome of my world in such a short time. I found these sounds somewhat relaxing as I worked on a drama assignment, or to just sketch the beautiful town square.

A smile formed on my face as I reached into my messenger bag, and pulled out a pad of paper. I dug around the bottom of my bag until I bumped into what I was looking for- a charcoal pencil to draw with.

I brought the tip of the pencil down on the pad, and began my sketch. I first drew the plants and wildlife I could see, the slowly worked my way around the paper. Within an hour, I had managed to draw half of the square, people included.

Another smile lit my face when I heard my stomach rumble in protest. It seemed to be time for me to stop, so I placed the pencil down lightly and admired my work for a moment.

I felt proud of myself, and I also felt confidence in myself for once. Stashing my sketch pad away in my bag, I slowly rose from the bench. I groaned once I felt the stiffness in my back, so I stretched for a moment before walking towards the nearest café.

It was simply named, Arianna's. It was obviously named after the owner, an elderly woman with a kind smile. She greeted me at the door,

"Benvenuti! Prendete posto dove si vuole." (_Welcome! Take a seat wherever you want.) _A kind smile was on her face as I nodded, and took a seat in the corner. Much to my astonishment, I was the only customer in the restaurant. It did seem like a rather nice place, compared to all of the chain restaurants in the world. The elderly woman, Arianna, hobbled in my direction before placing the menu down right in front of me. I could easily tell who she was just from her nametag pinned to her apron, and she was the owner after all.

I was shocked even further when she asked me what I would like in English.

"May I have water?" I replied hesitantly, afraid she wouldn't know what I was saying. She shocked me once more as she nodded before heading through a door. She emerged once more with icy looking water in her hand, and she placed it on the small table.

"Have you decided what you would like yet?" She asked once more, her smile never leaving her face. I didn't find it creepy at all, more like comforting, such as my grandmother used to be.

I glanced down at the menu sharply, before replying, "Can I have a chicken alfredo with a small salad?"

"naturalmente." (_Of course) _She responded before disappearing behind the door, and she emerged once more after a minute. "My son is preparing it; it shall be ready in ten minutes."

"Grazie." _(Thank you) _ I said, and she laughed in response.

"It's no problem honey!" She exclaimed with a smile.

She sat down across the table from me, and she stared out the window blankly for a moment. I followed her line of sight, and I felt my heart skip a beat once I saw what she was looking at.

It was a woman, a woman who was unnaturally beautiful. Her pale skin was paler than mine, and her eyes were hidden by sunglasses. I knew what she was just by glancing at her. Edward was right; the Volturi did inhabit this city, and I was in it.

"Who's that?" I whispered as I watched the woman call something out into the air in several different languages. A group of twenty people surrounded her, all watching her eagerly for her next move. My stomach sank in despair, as I had a feeling what those people were going to be used for.

"I don't know who she is specifically, but she gives tours each week." Arianna whispered, and she sucked in an air of breath before continuing. "I have never seen any of those tourists again."  
I gasped when I heard this. I now knew where the notorious Volturi got their food source. From innocent tourists who believed they were going on a luxurious tour. I suddenly felt nauseous as I stared at the vampire woman, but then I froze.

It felt like she was looking back at me, eyeing me hungrily. I then remembered how vampires had unnaturally good hearing, and I gave a mental curse as I realized she probably just heard our entire conversation, if my suspicions were actually right.

I tore my gaze away from the woman, and put my gaze on Arianna. She had also looked away before getting up and sighing.

"The food must be ready now." She said as she hobbled towards the door, and disappeared behind them. I looked out the window once more, towards the tour group. My eyes widened when I saw them entering a small bus, and as the door of it closed, I watched onward. The group was never going to be seen again if I was actually correct.

I twiddled with my thumbs as I tried not to think of the innocent people. But my mind betrayed me as it conjured up images of blood and screaming. I gripped the glass cup of water to steady myself, and then took a calm drink. It soothed me, and I relaxed into my seat.

Not even a minute later, the food arrived and I dug in. It was delicious, and I couldn't help but to compliment Arianna and her son as I paid for it. I left the café with a content stomach, but a disturbed mind frame.

The woman, no vampire, haunted me as I walked down the cobblestone streets of Volterra, and I just couldn't let the thought go away. I shook my head once more as I made my way through the newer section of the city, and found myself in my dorm, sitting alone on my bed.

Not even an hour later, several knocks sounded at my door. I sighed as I heard the rambunctious giggles coming from the other side of the door. The preppy girls at the school had come to do their worst to me.

I opened the door to not seem rude, though I was rather reluctant. Just as I anticipated, they wanted to drag me out to a club. I didn't consider these girls as friends, but they seemed to consider me one. As a result, they came to my dorm for 'visits', much to my annoyance. Hell, I didn't even bother to learn their names. It didn't matter to me, as I would never see these girls again after college.

They circled around me as I sat in a chair, as I didn't bother to fight them as they filed into my room. They reminded me of vultures circling their prey after a recent kill. What they said as they redid me would be forever lost to my ears, but I stared blankly ahead, soaking in the sights of what they were doing to me.

My hair was curled, and then straightened once more to its original form. I twitched once I saw them revert it back to its original form, obviously displeased with the results. My face was covered in makeup, and I saw they had applied silver eye shadow, lip gloss, and blush to my face. I mentally smirked once I realized how useless it would be, as I blushed often anyways.

They were obviously displeased with my piercings, but left them alone. Finally, they shoved me into my wardrobe to pick something nice out for myself. I was joyed that they had let me have some freedom this night, but not too much.

"Bitches…." I muttered under my breath as I went through my neatly organized racks of clothing. With a reluctant sigh, I pulled out my favorite pair of jeans. It was a worn pair of black skinny jeans with a few natural rips on the legs. I had worn them to the max throughout my senior year of high school, but somehow they managed to remain intact. I grabbed a red belt to go along with them, and an Avenged Sevenfold shirt.

I grabbed some hoop earrings, and smaller studs for my second holes. I didn't bother to grab a new nose studs as I finally grabbed my purple jacket as I filed out of the room, where a pair of knee high black boots was shoved in my face. With a scowl, I accepted them, but I resisted the urge to put up the middle finger. Which would be rather immature of me, so I didn't do it.

I found myself soon being dragged out the door, and now into the darkened streets of Volterra. I wish I could have stopped to admire the nightlife of the city, but no, the others couldn't have a straggler lagging behind.

I scowled in disgust as I found out I was being dragged to a club. I mentally noted to call these girls sluts after this night, after I finally took notice of their clothing. The bouncer immediately let us in after the one girl successfully seduced him, and I couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow at her. But she didn't notice my displeasure at her actions.

The club was noisy, and too crowded for my liking. Warm and sweaty bodies were grinding into their opposite sexes were all that could be seen.

I wanted to hide in a corner, and I did so after the posse decided I was worthless in the end. I sat at the bar in the corner, but all that did was manage to attract the bartender.

"You look rather down." A deep voice said from in front of me, and I couldn't help but to jump at the sudden intrusion. I brought my gaze upwards to the man who had spoken, obviously American, but also a college student.

"Yeah…" I murmured as I twiddled with my thumbs, it seems that had become a habit of mine.

"Would you like anything to drink?" He asked, pursuing further, though I obviously wasn't interested.

"No, I refuse to drink alcohol, and I don't think I can tolerate anything right now." I said in an apologetic tone, which led him to shrug his shoulders before wandering off to take another order.

I slouched back in my seat, and I smiled when I heard a familiar song being played by the DJ. I couldn't help but to sing along with it.

"Seize the day, or die regretting the time you lost." The opening lyric was sweet enough for me, and I felt myself get lost in the song. I wish I knew there was a pair of eyes watching me from the corner, but I was oblivious to my surroundings.

A cool hand clamped over my shoulders as I finished singing to myself, and I could feel myself being dragged away. I opened my mouth to scream, but another hand clamped over my mouth. I could feel the tears coming on now, but I refused to let them fall.

As the cool night air hit me, and that was when I knew I was going to die. I left out a muffled sob, but that only amused my captor.

As my vision returned, I was slammed up against the wall in a chokehold. I could see my captor now, a pale man who looked very rugged. It wasn't until I saw his crimson eye was when I knew he was a vampire, and I was screwed.

"I knew it was forbidden to hunt within these walls, but you smelt so…..delectable…" He breathed as I felt his cool breath on my neck. I was gasping for air at this point, as my air source was being cut off efficiently.

A tear fell down my face as he slowly lowered his head to my neck, and I felt death just grinning at the newest soul. I wanted to scream, but nothing would come out. That's how fearful I was of the situation.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain, waiting for it to come, but it never did. I slowly opened an eye, only to see the vampire's blank eyes, and his stiff form.

"Look what the mouse had brought in, sister." A male voice said from my left, but I couldn't see who said it. I was still caught in the frozen man's grip.

"Release him." A female ordered, and the man gripping me fell to the floor, his crimson eyes wide. I also fell to the ground, my eyes wide with shock. I could now see who had joined us.

Two young vampires, ones that seemed to be twins. They both seemed to be turned rather young, and I suspected them to be around 13 years of age when turned. The female looked almost male with her short blonde hair, but it complimented her face angelically, almost hiding her true nature as a creature of the night. Her head was held high, as if she held herself in high regard, but she also showed a hint of arrogance.

The male had similar looking features as the female, but he had dark brown hair, and was much taller than the girl. He had an apathetic look on his face. They both had dark grey, almost black, cloaks that fluttered behind them.

"What did I do?" The vampire choked, he seemed to feign innocence. But I knew better, from what he had said earlier and what Edward had told me in the past about the Volturi and their exploits.

"You know what you did. You must now pay the price for your crimes." The female said, and her tone suddenly became harsh. Her crimson eyes focused on the nomad lying in front of me, and my eyes widened at his next actions. He started screaming and thrashing under her gaze, almost as if he were in extreme pain. This dragged on for what seemed like hours, until the petite looking girl sighed.

"Alec, cut off his senses." She commanded, obviously bored with the routine. The boy next to her, who I now presumed to be Alec, raised his palms, and the nomad let out a scream at something. I presumed they both had gifts, but my mortal eyes probably couldn't see it. The nomad went rigid, and no movement or sound could be heard from him.

The two vampires' gazes then turned to me, and that's when I started to hyperventilate. I was going to die by the hands of two children vampires. I would have rather died by the nomad than suffer the torture the girl seemingly put him through.

"Look at the mortal, how pathetic." The girl sneered as she fixed her crimson gaze onto me. I expected the worst, and shrunk myself back against the wall. I closed my eyes, waiting for pain to consume my entire being.

Oh how shocked I was to feel no pain, and the snarls echoing throughout the alley. I opened an eye slowly, and saw the girl's angelic face morphed into a snarl of anger and rage. She moved to kill me, but her twin, Alec, stopped her.

"Jane, think of how Master Aro would want her." He spoke in a normal tone, no doubt to scare me and persuade his sister. Jane's face became controlled, but her eyes still shone with anger. I began to shiver with fear from my position against the wall, I wanted to know if I was going to die or not. I wanted to live, I wanted many things. Things I would never be able to get again.

"Felix. Santiago. Come and get the human and rogue." Jane spoke calmly, and another vampire came. He was huge, and eerily reminded me of Emmett. He picked the rogue up as if he weighed nothing, but I let out a shriek as he approached me. He said nothing as he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder, and before I knew it, we were flying at the speed of light.

All I wondered was if I were truly going to die.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4- Threat**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED SOME REVIEWS! -_- **


	5. Chapter 5

**A funny thing happened on 12/12/12! When it was exactly 12:12 in time, I was in lunch. As soon as the time hit it, everyone in the cafeteria went to their feet and screamed and/or cheered. It was hilarious, as the teachers were rushing around! XD I may not like the kids in my grade, but kudos for them for that! ^_^ **

**Okay, so the Volturi WILL NOT is a bunch of squealing girls in this story. No, I will not deal with that! . They are not like that, and they butchered them in the movies! . Even though I just read Breaking Dawn and New Moon, man, I'm seeing the light of what they did to them in the movies…..Though I do like the actors of Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix. XD Demetri and Alec the most though! Xp **

**Christmas break is here! Have a nice *insert holiday here*! I would've put certain holidays, but everyone has their different holidays, and it's too much of a hassle to put them all in. **

**Well, I celebrate Christmas, so Merry Christmas to all! I had a nice Christmas, though not that great...**

**Thanks you reviewers, alerters, and favoriters! Keep the Nightfall army alive! Lol, I'm just referencing something I said in my note in the Only One, my other Bella/Demetri story. In that, I said I felt like I was building an army with people following or favorites, or even commenting! XD **

**Here's Chapter 5 of Nightfall- Caution! ^_^**

* * *

_Look at the red red changes in the sky_

_Look at the separation in the border line_

_But don't look at everything here inside_

_And be afraid, afraid to speak your mind_

_It took a moment before I lost myself in here_

_It took a moment and I could not be found?_

_Again and again and again and again I see your face in everything_

_It took a moment the moment it could not be found?_

_What's with the fascination with the Echelon?_

_What's with the constant questions that you have this time?_

_What's with this circumstantial consequence?_

_Find oversight before this night will ever rise again_

_It's all you've got inside your head, better get up and leave instead_

_It took a moment before I lost myself in here_

_It took a moment and I could not be found?_

_Again and again and again and again I see your face in everything_

_It took a moment the moment it could not be found?_

_To find ourselves lost here within we need the reasons why_

_So we take this bridge with the other's that will thrive in the great divide_

_Look at the red red changes in the sky_

_Again and again and again and again I see your face in everything_

_Again and again and again and again I see your face in everything_

_It took a moment before I lost myself in here_

_It took a moment and I could not be found?_

_Again and again and again and again I see your face in everything_

_It took a moment the moment it could not be found?_

_~ Echelon by 30 Seconds to Mars ~_

* * *

"_**There's no meaning to a flower unless it blooms."**_

_**- Ino Yamanaka, A Character of the Manga "Naruto"**_

* * *

~ Unknown Location- Volterra, Italy- Bella's POV: ~

I couldn't comprehend my surroundings, as the man ran through the dark streets of the night. I wish I could have stopped to see the older section of the city at night, but alas, I couldn't even get my final wish before I died.

I knew I was going to die. The Volturi would have no use for a weak, useless human like me. I wasn't worthy to the Cullens, so why would I be worthy to the supposed royalty of the vampire world?

I became lost in my memories as I remembered everything Edward had told me about the Volturi.

* * *

_~ A Year Ago- With Edward ~ _

"_Well, I wasn't going to live without you." Edward rolled his eyes as he said this, after I questioned how he was suicidal, and then the topic turned to how I was nearly killed by James. "But I wasn't sure how to do it- I knew Emmett and Jasper would never help…so I was thinking maybe I would go to Italy and do something to provoke the Volturi." _

_I was confused at the mention of the unfamiliar term, but also angry at his thoughts. I released my anger with a demand, _

"_What is a Volturi?" I spat, my heart was burning in anger at the thought they could kill my love. _

"_The Volturi is a family. A very old, very powerful family of our kind. They are the closest thing our world has to a royal family, I suppose. Carlisle lived with them briefly in his early years, in Italy, before he settled to America- you remember the story?" He questioned as he eyed me with his golden eyes. _

"_Of course I remember." I had stated with a brief roll of my eyes. I'd never forget the time when Carlisle told me his history. He fascinated me, and the events he experienced also fascinated me. _

_The paintings of the trio on the wall of Carlisle's wall had suddenly made sense. The beautiful creatures on the wall were the Volturi; Edward had never used that specific name for them before. He had called them Aro, Caius, and Marcus, the patrons of the nighttime arts. _

"_Anyways, you don't irritate the Volturi, unless you want to die." Edward's voice interrupted my thoughts._

_We then continued to argue, until it all led up to that fateful night. _

_~ End of Flashback ~_

* * *

Oh lord, I was truly going to die if the Volturi were as bad as Edward said they were. The fear coiled around my stomach, and I felt a panic attack starting to come on. I held it in, as I knew if I pissed these vampires off as much as I could, they would ruthlessly kill me, even in my position. Jane's actions had proved enough to me, as she tortured that male vampire.

I felt the shoulders of the vampire who was holding me start to shake, and it took me a moment to realize why. He could easily hear my heart, smell my fear. I obviously amused him.

Before I knew it, we had stopped. I fearfully looked up to see why, and much to my chagrin, I saw Alec jumping down a manhole. A dark skinned vampire followed after him, giving a hungry glance at me first. Jane followed after, and then the man carrying me jumped in. I refrained myself from screaming, as I knew I would get killed for it. I wanted to die more peacefully, thank you very much.

The scenery passed by quickly, but I didn't care enough. My body racked with shivers, from fear and the exposure of the cold air of the sewers.

The bulky man placed me down in front of a large set of doors, and I nearly fell over with fear. My heart pumped, my legs shook in fear, and I could feel the perspiration falling down the back of my neck.

Small, petite Jane was able to push open the majestic doors with only one hand. They opened ominously, almost mocking me for my fate. I let out a gulp as they finally opened fully, and we entered the large room.

It was rather spacious, though a feeling of death seemed to echo through the room. I immediately felt uncomfortable, especially when I noticed everyone in the room were vampires. Crimson orbs from every corner were focused on me; no doubt all of them did want to feast on my blood. After all, I was told it seemed like a delicacy.

"Jane, Alec, Felix! Welcome back!" A dark haired vampire said loudly, his voice sending shivers down my spine. It was just too damn cheerful for my tastes. Once I fully examined him, I easily figured out who he was. The flashback from earlier came to the surface, and I identified him as Aro, one of the three leaders of the Volturi. He looked ancient, almost translucent compared to all of the other vampires I had seen. "What do we have here?" Aro asked, his crimson orbs trained on my own brown orbs.

"Master." Jane greeted respectfully, before she continued onto my introduction. "We found the rogue attacking this _human_," She seemed to spit out the word human, "but when Alec tried to take away her senses, nothing happened. We figured she may be useful." She spat out that last part, almost as if she wanted to be the one to kill me. I had no doubts that she did want to kill me though.

"Fascinating….." Aro murmured, and he approached Jane. She held her hand out, and he took it. His eyes glazed over for a moment, and then he clapped his hands together with a gleeful laugh. "Brilliant!" He exclaimed as he walked over to me slowly, eyeing my petite figure. "May I?" He asked while staring at my palm, and I obliged, fearing for my life. My shaking palm clasped around his cool hand. Aro's eyes glazed over for a moment, and then returned to normal. Another laugh escaped him, and I was so scared I couldn't bring my eyes up to meet his.

"She is a shield!" He exclaimed with another chuckle, and I held my breath. I was scared, what did that mean? Was he going to keep me, or end my suffering? "I want her." He muttered, barely loud enough that I could hear.

"Aro." A voice from behind me spoke, and Aro turned around to see the speaker. It was another one of the ancients, Marcus I believe. His face seemed sad and depressing, almost as if he had lost a cherished object or loved one. The two men spoke at speeds I couldn't comprehend, and I felt eyes on me. I glanced at the numerous vampires in the room, and my gaze fell on one. A male, obviously pale with red eyes, stared back at me. He was well built, with a slight olive complexion into his pale skin. He had blonde, near brown, hair that framed his angular face. He haunted me as I tore my eyes away, back at the ancients.

"What is your name?" Aro asked me, suddenly appearing right in front of me. I jolted at his sudden appearance, and gathered myself together before responding,

"Bella Swan…." I whispered, my fearful eyes staring into his crimson orbs. He nodded, then asked me,

"Would you like to join us?"

A sob wracked through me as I heard this. I knew the other option was death, and at this point it seemed like a golden opportunity.

"No…!" I whispered, "I won't join you all, whatever you all are!" I pretended I didn't know what they were, just for my own safety. Aro's smile turned into a dark frown quickly, and then he turned to the vampire known as Felix.

"Felix, would you take care of that then?" He asked the bulky men, and my fearful brown eyes widened as I saw his huge grin. He slowly made his way towards me, and I let out a pathetic whimper.

I was ready to face my fate.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5- Fate**

**Please review and tell me what y'all think. **

**Oh yeah, vote on my poll on which story my attention should go to. If this story wins it, I shall focus on this one primarily. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I'm here with Chapter 6 of "Nightfall"! Sorry for the long wait. **

**My inspirations for this chapter were several songs. "Helena" by My Chemical Romance (listened to it 12 times in the production of this chapter), "Ice Queen" by Within Temptation (8 times, used this for Jane's character), **

**As a side note, Demetri's looks shall be based off of Charlie Bewley's, in other words, how he is in the movies.**

**Man, people, can y'all please review? I don't know what I'm doing wrong here, since I'm not that great of a writer! -_- I NEED SOME CRITICISM! I mean, I NEVER enforce reviews, but I'm slightly desperate here…..**

***Sniff* I'm all teary from watching Les Miserables now! EXTREMELY good movie! **

**01katie: Thanks! ^_^ **

**angel897: Thanks! ^_^ I'll keep writing then~! ^_^ **

**Here's Chapter 6- Mysterious!**

* * *

_Some people live that selfish desire_

_Some choose to shout when they speak and they'll be the stars_

_Caught in the flame of those deep in fire_

_Seeking out those with a voice_

_One for tomorrow_

_They say we've lost our minds, we've just gained control_

_Search endlessly, fight till we're free_

_Fly past the edge of the sea_

_No bended knee, no mockery_

_Somehow we still carry on_

_(Fear, fear, fear, fear, fear, fear)_

_Silence your fear; we've got to move higher,_

_High like the stars in the sky_

_Guiding us all_

_Battle the will of those who conspire,_

_Take back the passion to live, relish the sorrow_

_Destroys their perfect crime, watch the power fold_

_Search endlessly, fight till we're free_

_Fly past the edge of the sea_

_No bend in me, no mockery_

_Somehow we still carry on_

_Search endlessly, fight till we're free_

_Fly past the edge of the sea_

_No bend in me, no mockery_

_Somehow we still carry on_

_Carry on_

_~ Carry On (Black Ops 2 version) by Avenged Sevenfold ~_

* * *

"**We are all mistaken sometimes; sometimes we do wrong things, things that have bad consequences. But it does not mean we are evil, or that we cannot be trusted ever afterward." **

― **Alison Croggon**

* * *

~ Volturi Castle – Bella's POV ~

I closed my eyes as soon as I saw the bulky vampire coming towards me with that sneer, one that scared the crap out of me.

The first thing my mortal brain could comprehend was the snarls. It was as if there was a feral animal in the room, but that thought terrified me even further. I was going to die listening to this! I wanted something peaceful, like a deadly silence, but even some of my last wishes couldn't even be respected.

But then a small part of my brain clicked, and then it sent a wonderful, yet terrifying thought in my head. I was actually still alive. Last time I checked, a huge vampire was stalking towards me to kill me…That wasn't a very good situation right now to be in.

One eye opened, and all I saw were two blurs seemingly fighting each other. My other eye opened to see the rest of the vampires tense, and all seemed ready to react at a moment's order.

"Demetri…" Aro's voice seemed cheerful, but had a dark undertone to it, and it made me shiver in fear. "Come here." The two blurs finally stopped moving, one was revealed to be the man about to kill me, Felix, and the other was that male who was staring at me earlier.

I was confused. Why had he protected someone like me? Was I truly that precious? Last time I checked, I was a boring, plain human girl who was useless. No vampire, hell, even no human would probably want me. I was old news in Forks, no one cared anymore. Mike even gave up on me.

The male, who I now knew as Demetri, came up to Aro and put his hand into Aro's. It seemed he did so reluctantly, or at least in my eyes he did so. Aro's eyes glazed over for a moment, and after a few seconds, a large grin broke out over his face. He then glanced back at Marcus, then Demetri, and then finally his gaze settled on me. His crimson eyes shone brightly, and his smile seemed to grow.

"Now we can't execute her. But for your actions, you must take care of her, Demetri." Aro said, his gaze flickered back to Demetri warningly. "She shall choose when she is changed later, now you can take her to the guest rooms."

Demetri nodded then turned towards me. In a split second, he was right in front of me, and I knew my eyes widened comically at the speed he managed to appear in front of me. He took my arm, and led me out of the room, away from all of the crimson eyed vampires. For some odd reason, I felt oddly safe with him, but I knew I shouldn't. He drank human blood, just like my own.

After a minute or two, he spoke. "I'm sorry you were forced into this." His voice was like any other vampire's, unnaturally imperfect, but it seemed like the type that I could just listen to all day.

I didn't say anything back, just glanced at him. It was brief, but I made eye contact with him. Something shone in his crimson orbs, something I couldn't comprehend. I'm pretty sure he saw the fear in me when I looked into my own brown orbs, but he didn't comment on it.

After a brief moment of the tense silence, I spoke up, "Why did you defend me?" It was a simple question, and I couldn't help but to wonder over the answer. He showed shock at first, but composed himself rather quickly, and kept up with his emotionless façade.

He seemed to ponder over it himself, and then responded, "I felt as if I had to protect you. It's a feeling I cannot explain, but it's there."

I accepted his answer with a nod, but it still left me with many questions. I wasn't going to say my thoughts, but something in me yearned to know more about that. For now, I was going to leave it as it is, but one day I was going to find out the answer.

He led me through the halls, and then we stopped in front of a mahogany wood door. Demetri opened it with ease, and motioned for me to enter.

At a first glance, the room was seemed rather bland, but it suited my tastes. I didn't care for bright decorations, so the basic needs were all I needed. The room was painted a warm brown, and had the basic needs any human would need. A large, comfortable looking bed, a television, some lamps, a window leading to a balcony, and some tables adorned the room, filling up the space as needed. There were several other doors, and I presumed they led to a closet, or a bathroom.

From behind me, Demetri shifted uncomfortably, and I glanced behind at him for a moment, he seemed rather uneasy.

"Well, I hope you like it; after all, you'll inhabit this room for a long time." My eyes narrowed when I heard that comment, but I didn't bother to respond. But I noticed his voice seemed rather strained, and his eyes were now darkening to a pitch black. "And if you'll excuse me now." He said, and disappeared before I could even respond, shutting the door silently behind him.

I sighed as I turned back to my room, and gazed about it. I knew where he was going, I wasn't a fool. His demeanor resembled Edward's when he needed to hunt, so no doubts here about what he was doing now. But what irked me was the fact that he didn't drink animal blood, like the Cullens. That's why I could never trust these vampires fully, since I was a human myself.

I knew I couldn't venture out of my room, I wanted to live now, and I didn't want to die from a foolish action of mine. It's true I would be willing to die, but at least I wanted to die in peace, not by some bloodthirsty vampire.

I plopped down on my bed with a sigh. Just a couple hours ago, I was just a somewhat normal college student going to a club, dragged by the nameless bitches. Now, I was a girl imprisoned within a castle of vampires, waiting to see what my fate was. Life was just a bitch to me sometimes.

A thought jolted to me when I thought that. Bitches….life….I was eerily reminded of Leah Clearwater. Wait a minute….Leah…..I still had my damn cell phone on me!

Now, I wasn't stupid enough to call the cops or anything, but I still could contact someone. Preferably Leah. I brought my phone out and quickly typed in,

_Bella: Leah, u there? _

Not even a minute later, she responded with an ever so snarky reply of,

_Leah: What do you want, leech lover? I have a life, u know. _

Once I got over Edward, Leah and I actually became friends over a time period. We both understood the rejection of our loves leaving us, and we could relate to each other easily. I easily consider Leah as one of my best friends. I knew I could count on her to get my message.

_Bella: The Volturi got me. Don't come after me. I think they're going to keep me….forever…_

As expected, I got an outraged reply,

_Leah: What the hell, Bella? Had to get caught by the Italian mafia leeches…..Bitch, I'm coming after you! _

My eyes widened when I realized how easily she could get killed in this situation, and my desperation must have shown in my next message. I typed frantically, watching the small black letters fill the tiny box on the screen.

_Bella: NO! Lee, DON'T DO IT! _

I never got a response. If she was coming, she better not bring the entire pack into their demise. I could never live with could never live with myself if that did happen. It would be my fault the La Push would go unprotected, and if their families' grieved into the end of their existences.

I quickly put my phone away after that, if I was caught with phone, I would probably not go unpunished. And they could also track down Leah, and then easily kill her in her sleep or something. As much as a bitch Leah was, I didn't want her dead. She was the closest thing I had to a best friend in Forks right after the Cullens had left.

Just as I had expected, the door opened sharply a minute later. The small, petite blonde, her angelic face twisted into a slight sneer had her disgusted gaze fixated on me. I met her stare evenly, which seemed to shock her greatly. I immediately made the presumption that she wasn't crossed often, with her powerful gift making her one of the most feared vampires in the world.

"Do you need something?" I planned my words carefully, making sure I didn't cross the imaginary line. It was rather humorous to me that moments ago, I was fearing death. Now I was trying to avoid death as much as possible.

"Master Aro wants to see you in the throne room once more." She said, and then turned around and started walking at a very quick pace. I stared after her, but then she whirled around with a hiss. "Are you coming? I don't have time to waste on you."

I got up silently, and followed after her. I found that what I had thought was her walking was a human's equivalent to a jog, and I had no doubts she thought I was being slow.

The walk to the throne room was obviously very quick, and my head was spinning from all the twists and turns this place contained. I panted for breath as Jane effortlessly pulled open the large, thick doors that led to the throne room.

We were greeted with the sound of, "Isabella! Jane! Welcome!" It was Aro himself who greeted us, his pale hands clasped together behind his back. His two brothers were in their thrones, Marcus staring at me intently, and Caius seemingly glaring holes into the back of my head. The guard circled around the room, hidden within the shadows.

I noticed their eyes were bright red, and I shivered at the thought of what just occurred. That could have been me an hour ago.

"How have you been, Isabella?" Aro asked, almost as if it had been years instead of hours.

"Fine." I whispered, though I knew all of them could hear me perfectly.

"That's a good sign." Aro said his smile still in place. A shiver racked up my spine as I saw the shine his eyes seemed to take.  
"What do you want with me?" I whispered, my eyes dead set onto mine.

"I want you to live, that's all." Aro said, but I didn't believe him. Something about him was suspicious to my entire being, something I couldn't trust no matter what. "Isabella, we have decided to change you, but in three years' time."

"Why?" It blurted out of my mouth before I could stop it, then I brought a hand to my mouth wearily. Aro didn't seem amused, and I could see Caius' eyes narrow from behind him.

"There is a reason for everything, Isabella. Now Heidi, take her shopping."

A beautiful woman grabbed my arm and escorted me out, a scowl set onto her face.

I didn't even have time to protest.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

**Please review and VOTE IN MY NEWEST POLL **


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A\N: I'm so sorry everyone! I accidently uploaded the same chapter twice! I'm so sorry for that!**

**My files are so disorganized, and I picked the wrong file! . Apparently I also forgot to save chapter 7, so I need to redo it! . I'm sorry I'm such a bad author! **


	8. Chapter 8

_This is posted on all of my stories that have not been completed. _

_I'm discontinuing all stories I have put up so far on this site. I can't continue any further, I have no time anymore. I'm too busy with school work, my job, and suffering from a major depression that just keeps coming back to haunt me. _

_So I'm sorry everybody. Call me awful, or whatever you like, but I can't do this anymore. _

_Maybe I'll put stories up again one day, but not just today. Maybe it'll be in real life, maybe here. _

_If you would like to know information about the story endings, then just P.M. me. Or if you would like to adopt one of my stories, P.M. and let me know. Plagiarizing will not be tolerated with me, nor will anyone else would like it. _

_I'll see you all one day, in the distant future. _


End file.
